ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Masterpiece Society (episode)
Questions? Hello, guys i have some questions about this thema. Can anyone help me? Many thanks. :This thema? Anyways, you don't need permission to ask your questions, just go ahead and ask, although depending on the type of question, it may be better suited for one of our . --From Andoria with Love 01:24, 26 January 2007 (UTC) The any-phasic tractor beam There is a mix of multi-phasic, multiphasic, transphasic - someone in the know should take care of this.Canonball 21:37, 17 March 2007 (UTC) "This is John Snyder's second appearance on TNG. His first appearance was as Romulan Centurion Bochra in "The Enemy"." Should it be mentioned that La Forge's visor saved the day in both of John Snyder's appearances? Possibly: "This is John Snyder's second appearance on TNG. His first appearance was as Romulan Centurion Bochra in "The Enemy" inwhich La Forge's Visor also played a pivotal role." Maybe adding "...pivotal role saving a person or peoples who would never of had such a device." 01:18, 29 July 2008 (UTC)Jay :I don't think there is any good reason to link plot points to guest stars that way, unless we know it was intentional (actor preference, or some such). --OuroborosCobra talk 01:23, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::I agree, although tempting we need to stick with what we know is intentional. – Saphsaph 01:22, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Nitpicks * A fact commonly perceived as a continuity error is that, in "The Masterpiece Society", the Human colonists on Moab IV appeared to be stunned by transporter technology, despite the fact that their colony was founded "200 years ago". Taking this rather vague statement exactly, it would mean that the inhabitants of Moab IV did not know of the technology in 2168, thirty years after standard transporters must have been invented by Emory Erickson and fifteen years after they were frequently used on the . However, it is absolutely reasonable to assume that the 200-year statement was an approximation, meaning the colony could have easily been founded 210 or 215 years prior. In addition to that, it is possible that the founders of the colony left Earth another ten or fifteen years earlier, at a time the Human public was still not aware of this brand new technology. ::A nitpick that also ends with saying that it may in fact not even exist... – Saphsaph 01:22, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Moab IV is the exact same as Torman V I don't know if this occurs more than once throughout the series, this is the first time I've noticed something like this, but the Image used to show the colony of Moab IV (the bio dome)is the exact same as the city on Torman V in "Chain of Command I". Has this happened in any other episodes? :Recycling footage was quite common on all the Trek shows. As for the specific image I couldn't say how many times it was used.--31dot 07:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Look here and here. --Jörg 08:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) OP here, wow I had no Idea, never really paid much attention to that before. Thanks. Significance of Picard's crystal in final scene? The final scene of the episode opens with a close shot of Picard idly toying with a crystal, which he sets down when joined by Riker. I can't shake this feeling that the crystal is a memento from some other episode (in the manner of the flute Picard keeps). Is there anything to this, or am I seeing meaning where a simple block of glass actually is? -''NTC'' 05:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Removed :One issue that has been discussed greatly among fans but never answered by anyone connected with the show is the existence of the character of Martin Benbeck. It is generally agreed that a "perfect" society would have no African Americans. This is partially depicted in the episode by a complete lack of Asians and Hispanics and indeed any African Americans aside from Martin. Some argue that this should simply be treated as a continuity error. Some "fans" and "never answered by anyone connected with the show" means it's original research, and it seems a little racist to me.--31dot 23:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :A little? That's blatant. Who the hell, other than the National Alliance and KKK, generally "agree" that a perfect society has not African Americans? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Not to mention referring to them as Americans.. one's eyes roll. Quotes removed "You're up early." "I'm still on Enterprise time." : - Aaron Conor and Troi We've got a problem. Our core fragment is going to pass by Moab IV in six days." "''Isn't that exactly what we anticipated?" "We didn't anticipate anyone living there." : - '''Riker and Picard "What is that?" "It's them." : - Martin Benbeck and Aaron Conor, on the transporter beam "Sir, the defensive shield around the structure is increasing strength." "Not exactly a welcome mat." : - Worf and Riker Removed per MA:QUOTE.--31dot 09:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed.--Brumagnus 01:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Bad physics Has it ever bothered anyone else that the Enterprise didn't just use a low power tractor beam for, say, a few days instead of a really high powered one for a few seconds? The space physics are just awful in this episode. Anybody have a convenient explanation? 21:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :The truth is that we don't really know how tractor beams work. Assuming they apply some sort of subspace technology (which makes sense given they have been used at warp), the usual physics might have (conveniently) not worked here. 14:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC)